futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William Brault (Character)
Family * Girlfriend: * Father: Stephane Brault * Mother: * Brother: K-dog * Brother: Bobby B (Character) * Himself from a other Dimention/harder side: Young Piece Friends/Homies * Genjin Mohokaw * Akshun Man (Character/rapper) CD's * Story Early years Present Other interests TV shows Anime * Assassination Classroom (season 2 episode 15) * Beyblade (episode 51) * Beyblade V-Force (episode 51) * Beyblade G-Revolution (episode 52) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (episode 51) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (episode 51) * Beyblade: Metal Fury (episode 39) * Beyblade: Shogun Steel (episode 26) * BeyWheelz (episode 13) * BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz shogun (episode 13) * BeyWarriors: Cyborg * Battle B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire (episode 26) * B-Daman Fireblast * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (episode 73) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Tamers * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Savers/Data Squad * Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion * Pokemon * Pokemon XY (episode ) * Pokemon XY&Z (episode 13) * Naruto * Naruto Shippuden (episode 322) * One Piece (episode 458) * Avatar the Last Airbender (episode 61) * Legend of Korra (episode 52/season 4 episode 13) * Kirby: Right back at Ya! * Cardfight!! Vanguard * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate * Cardfight!! Vanguard G (episode 48) * Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis (episode 24) * xxxHolic * xxxHolic: Rei * Future Card Buddyfight (episode 64) * Future Card Buddyfight 100 (episode 25) * Shaman King * Pandora Hearts * Blood Blockade Battlefront (Episode 12) * Soul Eater (episode 51) * Soul Eater Not! (episode 12) * Fullmetal Alchemist * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Bleach (episode 366) * Tokyo Ghoul (episode 12) * Tokyo Ghoul √A (episode 12) * K-Project (episode 13) * Blue Exorcist (episode 25) * Fairy Tail (episode 228) * Fairy Tail Zero (episode 12) * Deadman Wonderland (episode 12 & OVA) * Toriko (episode 52) * The Seven Deadly Sins (episode 24) * Kekkaishi (episode 52) * Ultimate Otaku Teacher (episode 24) * Akame Ga Kill! (episode 24) * Blood Lad (Episode 10 and OVA) * Beyond the Boundary (episode 12 & episode 0 OVA) * Heaven's Lost Property/Sora No Otoshimono (episode 13 & OVA & Movie) * Sora No Otoshimono Forte (episode 12) (episode 1 its favorite) * Haiganai: I Don't Have Many Friends (season 2 episode 12) (for adults) * My Bride is a Merdaid * Bamboo Blade (episode 26) * Air (episode 13. Air: Summer Special: episode 2. and Air: The Movie) * Absolute Duo (episode 12) * Battle Girls: Time Paradox (episode 13) * Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire (episode 12) * Ben-To (episode 12) * Dance with Devils (episode 7) * Say I Love You (episode 13) * We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky (episode 12) "for adults" and funny.. (comedy, romance, fantasy, psychological) * Tweeny Witches (episode 20) * Durarara!! (episode 25) * Durarara!! x2 Shou (episode 12) * Durarara!! x2 Ten (episode 12) * Durarara!! x2 Ketsu (episode 10) * D-Frag! (episode 12) * D.Gray-man (episode 51) * Date A Live (episode 12 & OVA. season 2 episode 10 & OVA) * Kingdom (episode 2) * Black Butler (episode 24 and OVA 1) * Black Butler 2 (episode 12 OVA episode 6) * Black Butler 3 (episode 10 and OVA episode 0) * Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts (season 2 episode 13 and OVA episode 2) funny * Demon King Daimao (episode 12) * Cat Planet Cuties (episode 12 & OVA) * Tokyo ESP "idk, not really into it...gotta watch more later" (episode 1) * Yo-Kai or Youkai (episode 26) i got to watch it.. * Sekirei (episode 12 & OVA) * Sekirei: Pure Engagement (OVA & episode 13) * Brynhildr in the Darkness (episode 13 & OVA) * Rosario + Vampire (episode 13) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (episode 13) * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (episode 0) * Noragami (episode 12) i like episode 9 * Noragami Aragoto (episode 12) * Hamatora: The Animation (episode 12) * Reply Hamatora (episode 12) * My Hime (episode 26) * Shomin Sample (episode 11) * Shrine of the Morning Mist (episode 2) * MM! (episode 12) very funny show. Taro Sado is the main protagonist of the story, and a true masochist. * Maria Holic Alive (episode 12) its not in my top favorite but its good.. * Parasyte -the maxim (episode 17) * Shuffle! (episode 24) * Special A (episode 24) i like it * HappyâLesson (Happy Lession OVA episode 3) * Happy Lession (episode 13) * Happy Lesson "HappyaLesson (TV)" (episode 1) * Kaichou wa Maid-Sama (episode 26) * Kaze No Stigma/Stigma of the Wind (episode 24) * Angel Beats (episode 13 & OVA) * Heavy Object (episode 24) * Dramatical Murder (episode 12) i like it * Magical Warfare (episode 12) i like it * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (episode 13) * Persona 4: The Animation (episode 26) * Lord Marksman and Vanadis (episode 13) * Sky Wizards Academy (episode 12) * Wizard Barristers (episode 12) * Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya (episode 12) * Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (episode 12) * Black Bullet (episode 13) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (episode 25) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (episode 25) * Dagashi Kashi (episode 12) extremely funny show. new * Pandora in the Crimson Hell (episode 11) funny show. new * Love Live! School Idol Project (episode 7) new * Divine Gate (episode 12) new * School Rumble (episode 5) not finish * Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (episode 12) new * Appleseed XIII (episode 13 & ) * Ladies versus Butlers (episode 12) very funny show * BlazBlue Alter Memory (episode 12) * Campione! (episode 13) * The Law of Ueki (episode 51) * Hyaka Ryoran: Samurai Girls (episode 12). ** Hyaka Ryoran: Samurai Bride (episode 12) * Chaika - The Coffin Princess (episode 12) * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (episode 12) * High School DxD (episode 12"season 1" ** Highschool DxD NEW (episode 12 "season 2") ** High School DxD BorN (episode "season 12") * Rave Master (episode 51) * Bakuman (episode 7) extremely great show. not finish. * No-Rin (episode 12) "favorite episodes are episode 3 and 8" * Green Green (episode 12) * No Game No Life (episode 12. and special episode 6) funny show and good * Nabari no Ou (episode 26) * Dimension W (episode 12) * Medaka Box (episode 12) funny show * Garo: The Animation (episode 12) * Brothers Conflict (episode 2) not all watched * Innocent Venus (episode 2) not finish * Your Lie in April (episode 22) * Medabots (episode 62) * Karneval (episode 13) * Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (episode 12 & Special episode 6) funny show * Kokoro Connect (episode 17) * Sword Art Online (episode 25 and Extra Edition) * Sword Art Online 2 (episode 24) * Aria the Scarlet Ammo (episode 13) * Death Paradise (episode 12). horror kinda. "drama, mystery, psychological thriller" * Amnesia (episode 12) mystery and romance and drama.. * Danganronpa: The Animation (episode 13) horror * Eureka Seven (episode 50) * Eureka Seven AO: Astral Ocean (episode 24) * Maken-Ki 2 (episode 10 & OVA episode 1) very funny * Maken-ki! Battling Venus (episode 11 & OVA episode 1) * Rage no Bahamut: Genesis (episode 2) * Hunter x Hunter (2011) (episode 5) * A Certain Magical Index (season 2 episode 24) * A Certain Scientific Railgun (season 2 episode 24) * Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (episode 2) funny show * Tamako Market (episode 12) funny * Inu x Boku Secret Severice (episode 12 & OVA) comedy, supernatural * Dog & Scissors (episode 12) comedy * And you though there is never a girl online? (episode 2) * Shonen Maid (episode 2) * My Hero Academia (episode 3) * Endride (episode 1) to later view (anime) * Sports * Air Gear (episode 25) i like it * Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club (episode 12) "favorite episode is 6" * Free! - Eternal Summer (episode 12) * Prince of Stride: Alternative (episode 12) Cartoons * 6teen * Afro Samurai * Beast Machine * Ben 10 * Braceface * Bugs Bunny * The Boondocks * Class of the Titans * Clone High * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * Dinotrux (episode 4) * Dragon Booster * Dragons: Riders of Berk (season 4 episode 13) * Family Guy * Futurama * Jackie Chan Adventures (season 5 episode 13) * Martin Mystery * Max Steel * Static Shock * SlugTerra (episode 39) * Skyland (episode 1) * RWBY (volume 3 episode 12) * The Lion Guard (episode 13) * TMNT 2012 (episode 2) See Also * William Brault (Character)(Futurama Fanon X-File) * William Brault (Character)(Futurama Fanon G-File) * User:Young Piece/Cardfight Vanguard (and G) fav episodes * User:Young Piece/my favorite in anime and cartoons Category:Unfinish pages Category:Characters